Leopard Danio
=Leopard Danio= COMMON NAME: Leopard Danio. SCIENTIFIC NAME: Brachydanio froskei. DESIGNATION: Tropical, but will tolerate the upper part of the coldwater range. GEOGRAPHICAL DISTRIBUTION: See below. SIZE: Around 5.5 cm (2.2 in). WATER PREFERENCES: Not critical but dislikes raw tap water. Temperature: 20-24°C 68-75°F). DIET: Most foods, particularly surface live foods. BREEDING: As for B. rem. DESCRIPTION: This 'species' is not known in the wild; at least, not with any certainty. It may come from Thailand as some people say but, on the other hand; it may be no more than a mutant type of B. rerio or B.nigrofasciatus. Very recent evidence obtained by the British aquarist, Dr George Cust, indicates in the strongest possible way that B. frankei is indeed a mutant strain of B. rerio, the Zebra Danio. Genetic ratios of 3 rerio: 1 frankei obtained from interbreeding hybrids in the second generation provide pretty conclusive evidence. It is likely, therefore, that the name B.frankei will cease to be regarded as a valid scientific name in due course. A long-finned variety of Leopard Danio is now also available. Leopard Danio Information *The leopard danio is one of the most widely available danio fish breeds. It is actually a variety of the fish breed Zebra Danio. The fish exhibits spots that are almost similar to the leopards. The fish is beautifully colored with brownish gold metallic colors that are spotted with bluish grey pigmentation. The fish has long flowing fins. *The fish is perfect for almost all types of community tanks and is quite attractive in appearance. This little fish is also quite hardy and even a beginner aquarists will be able to breed the fish successfully. *The behavior of the fish is that of a typical danio fish breed. It is prolific, quite active and a fast swimmer. *The fish is basically a shoaling fish and must be kept in a group ranging from three to ten. Though a wonderful community tank fish but the fish should not be kept in a tank which contains fish of very large varieties that are bid enough to engulf these tiny sized leopard danios. Since the fish has a fast swimming pace you must not keep fish breeds are quite sensitive to their sudden swift movement. *The original habitat of the fish is the fresh waters of the South east Asian countries. *While rearing the fish you should make sure that the long flowing fin of the fish remains intact. Several times while performing its own activity the fin of the fish might get damaged. This fish is especially very sensitive towards damaged fin. In case you find that the pet fish has caught hold of certain disease or the fin has got torn to certain extent, you are advised to implement some fin replacement medication in the tan for the health of the fish. Since the fish is quite physically active in nature the fish should be given proper nutritious food. You are recommended to provide the wish with good flakes, fish pellets and even sometimes with live food